<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 4: Costa del Christmas by SaiTheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309944">Day 4: Costa del Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter'>SaiTheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catboy Reno Cuz Raisins, Christmas Presents, Kemonomimi, M/M, Rude had to know this would happen, catnip, let's be real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Costa Del Catboy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shinra Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 4: Costa del Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry holidays to precious Kacy, I hope you enjoy your kitten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A slow stretch sent Reno’s shirt up his belly, the lazy heat of the light from the window easily warming his skin while he rolled into an arch. Second day of their vacation, and the redhead had done nothing but laze in sunspots and hassle Rude for some serious cuddle time. The man had obliged, much as he had when they’d taken their trip to escape the chill of Midgar and settled into a secluded bungalow in Costa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, the Turk was waiting for his lover’s return from the shops, having spent the night in his arms while they drowsed to some terrible romantic comedy on screen. Not the spiciest of evenings, but given they’d gone from mission, to debrief, to vacation? Fuck spicy. Years of working together had left Reno with a much treasured respect for the comforts of coming home alive. Rude had left earlier in the morning, perhaps an hour ago, with only one specific instruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leave the presents alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staff of the resort had set up a little tree in the corner of their living room, a somewhat amusing sight given their tropical surroundings. Rude carried the bag of their combined presents out that morning while Reno slept in, leaving the pile nestled underneath the tree and the somewhat gaudy and cheap baubles over the sparse tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d ignored it when he’d shuffled out to steal a cup of coffee, inhaling the fresh aroma of the Costa coffee that Rude always swore by. Beyond that, the scent of the fresh baby tree helped mask whatever Rude had packaged with his own gifts for the man, damn him. Rude was a crafty bastard when he had a mind for it, and it showed in his specific spread of the packages blocking any form of scent guessing for the parcels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stretch sent him arcing back towards the tender brushes of the baby fir tree, nose twitching as he inhaled a lungful of that fresh wintry scent...along with something else. Rolling nimbly to his feet, the redhead yawned, tail twitching lazily while his nose wriggled again to inhale that mysterious aroma. Narrowing his eyes, Reno glanced aside towards the door, rolling the possible time of return for his partner through his head. No, there were provisions to get, he had plenty of time to skitter away if the door jiggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that he was free to paw through the gifts, his ears swiveled forwards, perked upright and ready for mischief. His own gifts were obvious. Much as he was built to be speedy and nimble on his feet, his wrapping job was atrocious. Each blue or purple wrapped item seemed to be less a square and more a squashed sort of ball. Rude’s on the other hand? The bastard had folded his to perfection, several squares of red and black tied so neat they even included precise ribbons ending in a bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in those packages smelled familiar, and interesting as hell. Where he was normally rather good at not being a dick, something was calling to him. It mingled with the fresh tree fragrance, sharpening the closer he moved to the stand until he could reach out to the boxes. His tail weaved lazily while he brought up the first black box, shaking it gently to guess at the contents. Nothing heavy inside, and when he brought it to his nose for a tiny whiff, the scent remained small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tossing it lightly to the side, he moved for a red one with white ribbon, repeating the process. It wasn’t until the fourth that he was hit like a sledgehammer with the intense smell. To be fair, it was his own damned fault, he’d given up on the light tentative sniffs in favor of a strong pull of air, worried he’d missed the clue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately his eyes dilated, the scent triggering his far more… animalistic instincts. Gone were his partner’s warnings to leave the gifts be, replaced with the soft sound of paper ripping. In no time at all, the box was in shreds as well, his eyes sliding from the big plastic round of catnip and cat grass settled innocently in crinkle paper. Huffing out a low noise, Reno squeezed his eyes closed, briefly trying to override instinct before it was too late. But that time had passed, leaving him to do nothing but give in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was where his partner found him, opening the door to step in and immediately pausing at the sight of flakes </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sliding the bag onto the countertop, Rude stepped fully inside, closing the door and venturing towards the far end hidden by the couch. Taking in a breath as he turned around it, Rude closed his eyes, exhaling sharply through his lips to help stave off laughter to no true avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno lay on his back in an absolute puddle of catnip flakes, the shining white ribbon wrapped in several places around his frame where he lay in another patch of sunlight thanks to the sliding glass door to the back porch. Hazy eyes tilted towards him, blissed out and heavy lidded, accompanied by a gentle thrum that began upon sighting his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rude couldn’t help it, the soft rumble of laughter began after a sigh, attributing the sight to memory before moving forward. Crouching down, his hand reached out, unsurprised when the cheek he aimed for moved to butt up against his fingertips. The purr intensified at his touch, leaving him to do nothing but spend a few moments merely petting the cracked out man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to leave them alone, Reno.” He murmured eventually, watching his partner try to force his focus through the drugged filter in his brain. Either it didn’t work or the man didn’t care enough, for he simply hummed out a low note, nipping playfully at his glove. No matter the reason, Rude made no move to untangle him, instead content to keep petting over him. It was just what he needed really, after such a grueling mission. Likely, Reno needed it too, the scamp had been far too keyed up the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, I’m hiding your presents until it’s time to unwrap them.” Rude proclaimed with a fondly exasperated sigh, at last catching the other man’s full attention while his hand continued to move back and forth through hair to cheek in slow patterns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ears swiveled forward, one flicking briefly as he regarded the man. Slowly a fanged smile began to widen on his pale features, sharp canines making his smirk all that much more handsome. He was a shit, and he knew it, but so did Rude. The attraction was for all of him, not just some parts. His tail whipped briefly, agitation at being reprimanded, even mildly, melting away to something of a delighted expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mn, like that’ll stop me, nyo.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>